


Fate. Life. Love. Destiny. Trust. Time

by candidshot



Series: episodes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: The day after; Fate, Life, Love, Destiny, Trust and Time wondered what would now become of Alec and Magnus.Prompted by S02ep12





	Fate. Life. Love. Destiny. Trust. Time

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I could write a novel about the many potholes and OOC-ness of this episode~ but then my mind settled for a bit of craziness to get over it. 
> 
> Fate, Life, Love, Destiny, Trust and Time are all personified.

“But I don’t understand”, Fate stood at the doorway watching them – Alec trying to comfort Magnus, Magnus still disoriented not knowing where to start. “What went wrong? They were finally getting there. Finally about to live the happy story. Life, why? What happened?”

“It’s not me”, Life sighed, “Trust wanted to test them. Said he needed to see them grow from these trials and become even stronger”.

Stepping out from the corner almost in tears, Love asked, “Do you think it’s because they don’t have enough of me?”

“You’re all they have, Love”, Destiny stepped forward, patting Love’s shoulder, “It’s because they have you in so much abundance why they’ll overcome this trial”.

“And why are you so sure?” Fate asked, feeling responsible having brought Magnus and Alec together but, to see they still haven't formed a bond so strong that all Alec would need was his gut instinct to know Magnus anywhere, anyhow and to hell with anyone else's opinion. 

“Fate, don’t worry”, Destiny comforted, calm and easy. “It’ll all work out. They’ve got Love so it’ll all be OK”.

“And how can you be so sure?”

“Because I’m destiny… so I’m obviously their endgame”.

“It’s my fault,” Trust leaned across the wall about to cry, if I hadn’t tested them then none of this would’ve happened. They’d have met as fated and lived with lots of love like destiny intended but, I went and meddled and now~”

“And now, all they need is me”.

Fate, Love, Life, Trust and Destiny turned around relieved and happy to see, “Time”.

“That’s right”, Time smiled back at them, “So don’t worry. I’ll make it right again”.

And so as promised, Time allowed Magnus and Alec to know each other inside out - and soon enough, they built an unrivalled trust.

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Angst, I can do but it needs to make sense and follow through. I felt like, Shadowhunters baked us a birthday cake but then without waiting for it to properly cool, they added icing and melting candles and made a mess. *uurgh* 
> 
> Anyway... there's still that kiss to look forward to... Fingers crossed.


End file.
